One morning turned to love?
by sTrAwbErRi009
Summary: What if Hibari saw Tsuna sitting outside of his classroom one morning? What happened? Read to find out..One-shot..HibaTsu 1827..This is my first fanfic..


*This was Beta'ed by the Time Family a.k.a Time Travelers*

Summary:

What if. . . . Hibari saw Tsuna sitting outside of his classroom one morning? What happened? Read to find out . . . One-shot. . . HibaTsu = 1827. . . This is my first fanfic . . .

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. . .

_One Morning_

Hibari Kyouya was patrolling when he saw Tsunayoshi, "Tsuna" Sawada; A.K.A DameTsuna or No-Good-Tsuna, outside his classroom so he went to him and asked what he was doing there.

"A-ano,I w-was to-told b-by Mi-Minami-mi-sensei t-to s-stay outside be-because h-he do-don't want-" He tried to not shutter out the expiation-but he was cut off by Hibari.

"Continue what you're saying but without stuttering, herbivore" he ordered, but Dame-Tsuna continued to shutter. "H-hai..I mean, because didn't want me t-there . . . I d-didn't want to go out but he said he would lower my g-grades if I didn't"

_'That's not a good reason, even for a herbivore. . .' _Hibari thought frowning, "Ano..H-Hibari-san,Are y-you alright?" Tsuna asked in concern, but still shuttering.

"Follow me or I'll bite you to death. . . Herbivore" Hibari he walked towards the classroom with Tsuna right behind him.

_At Tsuna's Classroom_

Minami-sensei was explaining something, when Hibari entered with Tsuna behind him "Hibari, what do you need?" The professor asked.

"A student was outside the classroom while you were teaching" Hibari answered. Then said teacher replied "Yes , I know that"

"Why was this student outside; herbivore?" Hibari asked back, in his voice ahint of annoyence could be heard, but the professor ignored it and answered "Well he was noisy" Hibari's eyes narrowed at that but Minami didn't notice so he just continued.

"And he just made more noise when I told him to be quiet so I-" Minami was cut off by 4 students, namely; Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana, who protested shouting "DON'T LIE, SENSEI!"

Hibari's eyes narrowed more, after he heard them and so he asked-more like demanded the four students, "What do you mean; herbivores?" At this Gokudera thought '_Just for Juudaime'_ mentally sighing and answered.

"Sensei told Juudaime that he hates him and to stay outside 'cause he didn't want to see him," After that, Tsuna felt relief wash over him while watching all of this; But it looking at his Professor, he obiously didn't like it, because he glared at the small group who was protesting, and turned to look at Hibari

"They don't what they're saying; They're-" He was interrupted yet again but this time by Hibari who was by now, glaring at him. "Hn. . . What they said, was exactly what the herbivore told me earlier" and added "Professor Minami; follow me to the Principal's Office." and so, he walked out with the teacher following. . . No one missing the glare that Minami sent towards Tsuna.

_The Next day: Morning -Tsuna's House-_

Tsuna was going to put his shoes on, when his mom; Nana Sawada, called him, so he immediately rushed there. And like he was Dame-Tsuna, he tripped; but still, he got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, I heard what happened at school yesterday from Reborn-kun and I want you to give this cake to Hibari-kun; As a 'thank you' gift for him." Nana said while smiling when Tsuna arrived

"HII! No way! He'd bite me to death for sure if I do that" Tsuna protested, exclaiming negatively; "Please; this once. . . for me" Nana pleaded with puppy eyes while Tsuna tried to protest, but his mom was really persistent, so he eventually gave in and went to school.

_Lunch-break_

'_I wonder. . . Where Hibari-san is right now?_' Tsuna sighed; he was going to give Hibari a cake his mom baked, but he couldn't find him anywhere _'Maybe he's in the reception room' _Tsuna thought walked towards said place, while thinking if Hibari's going to like the cake.

_At the Reception room_

When Tsuna arrived, he stopped in front of the room; He was too scared to look up and waited until he didn't hear any sound of doors opening or footsteps, he knocked.

Aftwer some silence he brought his hands up and knocked again, but instead of his hand hitting the door, it hit a person namely. . . Hibari; Tsuna didn't know that, he looked up to see who he had 'knocked' and when he did, he screamed "HII!" But, he immediately covered his mouth when he remembered who is in front of him.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai" He said- well . . . chanted, while bowing continuously; Atfer some seconds, the Prefect got irritated said annoyed "It's fine so stop that; It's giving me headaches"

He waited some seconds, in which Tsuna stopped before Hibari asked-and threatened; "Why are you here? herbivore . . . Tell me immediately or i'll bite you to death" at this, Tsuna jumped and shouted "AH! I forgot about the cake . . ."

Hibari raised an eyebrow while Tsuna got a paper bag (where the cake was) and placed it in front of Hibari "What is this?" He asked while grabbing the paper bag "Ano. . . It's a cake . . . Baked by my mother; She wanted me to give this to you as a thank you gift for yesterday" Tsuna answered, pausing

"Hn. . ." Hibari murmured while looking at the paper bag, "Ano. . . Hibari-san; Do you find my past stuttering . . . Annoying?" Tsuna suddenly asked while looking at the prefect

'_Now that he mentioned it. . . He didn't stutter today like he always did, I wonder why?_' Hibari wondered but didn't speak it out "Yes; Is that why you stopped doing it? herbivore" Hibari answered with a question,

"Yes. . ." Tsuna replied and Hibari turned around to go back in the room to eat what the herbivore's mom baked.

_The next morning -Tsuna's Classroom-_

The classroom was noisy, all the Girls gossiping and whispering; there was even some giggles every one or other minute at one corner; Boys where yelling on and only a small part of the whole group was talking like normal people about sports, more specifically, talking about Yamamoto's last baseball game when suddenly the door slammed open.

Silence enveloped the room while erverybody looked at the person at the door; When they saw who it was, they immediately went back to what they're doing; Because the person at the door is no other than the school's scary prefect.

Tsuna's group looked at the person, they didn't go back to what they're doing like what the other people do but instead they stared as he made his way to the 10th Vongola small 'famiglia'; At this, Gokudera immediately raised his guard and went to Tsuna's side to protect him from Hibari; Yet the Prefect paid no heed to him and just walked directly to Tsuna and dragged him out of the room; Leaving everybody, especially Tsuna's 'famiglia' shocked.

_At The Reception Room_

The door opened and two guys entered- well. . . more like one guy entered, dragging the other and sat on the long couch.

When Hibari-finally let go of Tsuna; Said student shrieked so loud, that you could probably hear it on the other side of the school; Hibari, annoyed by this sound, hit him on the head with one of his tonfas-not hard, but enough to make him stop and-apparently make him cry as well.

The Preferct got irritated and snapped, "Be quiet, Herbivore" with that, Tsuna stopped crying but his quivering didn't (and it was very loud, you know) so Hibari got more irritated and pinned Tsuna down "Sawada Tsunayoshi; Be quiet or _I'll_ make you quiet myself, by biting you to death" Hibari threatened.

"Haii . . ." Tsuna immediately replied, "Good" Hibari approved but still didn't let go of Tsuna; who was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Hibari-san, c-can you l-let go of m-me n-now" Tsuna said, trying o not sound scared, "Hn . . . Are you ordering me? Tsunayoshi" Hibari asked and Tsuna squealed "No!" realizing how Hibari called him like and asked "H-hibari-san, d-did you j-just call m-me Tsu-na . . yoshi?" Hibari chuckled at this.

"That is your name right? Or do you have a problem with me calling you that. . . ?" Hibari said sarcastically, "N-none" Tsuna replied, shaking his head while blushing from embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Hibari asked playfully, it could be seen a small-and tiny blush in his cheeks _(A/N from here on Hibari might be a little OOC);_ As he got off Tsuna, but still holding Tsuna by the waist and Tsuna felt his face get red. "Hibari-san is there something wrong?"

The prefect raised and eyebrow and asked "Why do you think there is?" and Tsuna blinked "Etto. . . 'cause you won't let go of me" Dame-Tsuna explained "Hn. . . What do you think it is?" Hibari playfully said "Ano. . . please don't get mad and bite me to death or laugh" he paused and Hibari raised and eyebrow.

". . . But; do you. . . somehow, like me" Tsuna answered fidgeting, not looking at Hibari; After some seconds, Hibari chuckled and Tsuna looked up, pouting, even though he was shocked, "Mou. . . I told you not to laugh. . ." Tsuna whined.

At that, Hibari smirked then explained that he was laughing because of Tsuna's movements, after he said that not because of what he said "So what do you think?" Tsuna asked and Hibari answered "Your wrong. . . I **_love_** you" emphasizing th word ' love '

"Hibari-san don't tease me" Tsuna complained blushing, "I'm not" Hibari told Tsuna, "Really?" Tsuna asked looking at the prefect "Really" Hibari reassured him and stole a peck on the lips; Tsuna blushed so much that you could compare a tomato to his face and his face and will still win.

"Hii!" Tsuna shrieked and Hibari to 'shut him up' kissed him, tightening his hold to Tsuna's waist; Tsuna was surprised by this sudden move of Hibari, but he deiced, he was starting to like it; So he placed his arms around Hibari's neck and kissed back lightly; Since he was inexperienced with this kind of stuff.

Hibari smirked at this and put some more force with Tsuna doing the same, Hibari then suddenly bit Tsuna's lower lip making Tsuna gasp; Hibari took this opportunity to enter Tsuna's mouth and lick and memorize ever crooks and corner of it. Tsuna then moaned and soon they were making out.

_A Few Hours Later_

"Hibari-san, Does this mean we're a couple now?" Tsuna asked caressing Hibari's hair who was on his lap. "Yes; Do you have a problem with that, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked and Tsuna shook his head "None; Ano. . . . Hibari-san, can I call you Kyouya?" Tsuna asked shyly. "Yes" Hibari answered as he smirked when he saw Tsuna's eyes widen and after that a grin on his face.

And so Tsuna wasted his two periods before lunch, and a period after it in the reception room.

_The END_

Me: Hope you like it.. if you please review..:DD


End file.
